This invention relates to a process for producing a cyanopyridine from the corresponding methylpyridine.
4-Cyanopyridine can be used as a medicine for tuberculosis.
3-Cyanopyridine can be used as a raw material for producing nicotinic acid amide which is used in medicines, feed additives, food additives or the like as one form of vitamin B.sub.1.